Hidden in Plain Sight
by EmoThatNeverWas
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is new to Kohona, particually hates it. Naruto and Sasuke soon fall for her but she dosen't know who she likes more. So its like a compition betwenn Naruto and Sasuke. U can vote for Sasuke or Naruto for her to end up with
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Rika, you have blondish brownish hair, one eye that is purple and one eye that is blue; you also have an hour glass figure. Your attitude is sarcastic, cold, talks often, can be nice at times, and strong! You have fine silver, light purple, hair with strands of dark purple in it and your hair is down to your shoulders. You live in a large house a few blocks from Naruto and Sasuke.

Past: Your father was the leader of your clan, and the most trusted person in the entire earth city, until one day he decided that he was going to use your mother as bait to lure in some bandits and get the prize money off them. He never told you but you were in the hallway listening to their conversation. You told your older brother, Kurogane, but by that time, your father was going to use you as bait as well. Since your mother treasured you, because you had the very rare clan's kekagenki, she told your brother to take you away to Kohona. She said she would come later but she never did. News traveled and your brother soon learned that your mother had been killed in your fathers plan. He never told you that, he always said that she was coming soon. After about a year you figured it out for yourself. He doesn't know though because you just want to make your brother happy. Now you train your hardest to avenge your mother.

Present Day: it was your second day of school, but you didn't remember much because u fell asleep, to the lack of rest u had last night. The person who was next to you was now your friend; he was the guy who was sleeping next to you. *

His name was Shikamaru, right?*

You walked with him home, talking about how there should be a 1 hour nap time in the middle of the class. Later you two went different directions. You now were walking alone, listening to your iPod, eyes closed while walking, just listening to the music. Then you ran into someone who was running, most likely, because it hurt like shit.  
"Ow, watch it! Oh......sorry ...... zoning out...." you said getting up.  
"Maybe you should get some sleep, so you don't run in to people, loser." said a boy with black hair that spiked in the back.  
"So now emo boy talks," you mutter to yourself as you walk off.  
"What loser," you hear him say to himself.  
"What did you say chicken butt haired boy!" you were now glaring at him and he was glaring at u! As you started to turn around when you lost your balance and fell into his chest.  
*OH CRAP I JUST FEEL INTO HIM!*  
You push yourself back off him, and said sorry only once before running off.  
"What the fuck I just fell into Sasuke. How did I even trip? Awww man if anybody saw that, especially a fan girl, I'll be dead or in deep humiliation by no time!" you said to yourself as you leaned against a tree panting.

"Who are u talking to?" you heard a voice say from behind the tree….. it was Naruto.

*His names Naruto right? Oh ya he's the one who kissed Sasuke on accident. MAN WAS THAT FUNNY*  
"Oh sorry didn't really realize anyone was here, you didn't hear what I said did u?"  
"Well, no.....kind of.................................... yeah..." he said rubbing the back of his head.  
*Oh no, what am I going to do now? I've only been here for 2 days, and I already got gossip on my hands. If I kill him he can never spill the beans! What am I thinking I sound like Zetsu of the Akatsuki with 2 sides?*  
"Please don't tell anyone ok." you said almost begging.  
"Welllllll..... I won't tell anyone if you just go on one date with me tomorrow?" he had such a shy face, and was blushing like crazy looking at the ground. You were just staring in shock!  
*WHAT I BARELY KNOW THE GUY! Well then again what if he does spill. Then I'll be eaten alive by fan girls ............ or worse. *shiver*  
"I guess I don't really have a choice...*sigh*... what time will u pick me up...?*sigh*  
Then all of a sudden he grabs your hands and starts dragging u away!  
"What are u doing?!?!?!?!? Just tell me the time you will pick me up!"  
"How bout know!"  
You look up to see an evil grin on his face.  
"But we have school?!?!? NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Well I hope u liked my story it was my first one!! I'll try to get the second one out as fast as I can if anybody cares.... Well PLEAZ RATE AND MESSAGE ME!!. Sorry if this sucked this was an old story of when I sucked as an author so please forgive me. You can vote for Sasuke or Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO TREEEEEEEEE!!!"  
"WHAT!?"  
BAM!!!!! Lucky for you Naruto hit it head on, and you were waiting for you to fall on your face, when all of a sudden you felt someone's arm around you. You looked up to see that it was Sasuke Uchiha (sp?)!  
"Naruto your really stupid, you almost got Rika to fall on her face," he was still holding you up to his chest, and you were blushing like crazy!  
*I need to get him to let me go, or he going to see me blushing like crazy and think I'm a fan girl!?!?!?!?!*  
"Um.... can you put me down now...?"  
"Oh... Yeah... Sorry," so he sets you down and he starts to blush.  
"So why did you come here anyway?" Naruto asked annoyed that Sasuke was here.  
"Iruka sent me to get you guys for ditching class, you two are both real idiots for doing that," he said annoyed.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US SASUKE!?!" Naruto said sounding like he wanted to rip Sasuke face off.

"I CALLED YOU AN IDIOT LOSER!" Sasuke replied, feeling the same way as Naruto.

*Maybe I can ditch them and get to class?* you thought, thinking of a plan.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, hi Rika, I thought I sent Sasuke to get you and Naruto? Did you see them?" Iruka asked as you walked into class.

"No not at all," you said acting as if you didn't know a thing.

"Well take your seat then." Iruka said puzzled at where they were.  
*WOW..... These people are real saps; I wonder what the hokage is like? Gulp I'm going to stop thinking now*

Well the rest of the class was really boring, except that you and Neji were passing notes and your guy's hands cramped, so you just whispered! ^____^

"You did see them didn't you, and then you ditched them once they started fighting?" Neji asked like he was there.

"Neji I swear you're like physique," you said a little creeped out.

"No I just know u to well," he said in a kind of full of himself voice.

"I've only been here for 2 days?" you stared at him like he was crazy.

"Well then you need to work on your cleverness," Neji said.

"Well Iruka fell for it," you said in a proud voice.

"Only because he's a sap. I never knew you would be troublesome, just my luck." Shikamaru joined in.

"Well I only ditched them because my date with Naruto has been canceled, and soon I will get to see emo boy furious!" you said full of excitement.

"What?" they said in unison. And of course just at that moment Naruto and Sasuke burst through the doors.

"WHERE HAV YOU 2 BEEN? IT'S ALMOST THE END OF CLASS!!!???!!!" Iruka started yelling at them.

*right on q and just at the end of class, muhahahahahahahhhhhhha!!!! That felt good to say that, well I guess think... ^__^*

"BUT RI-"

"IT WASNT A QUESTION, SIT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU TWO BOTH HAVE DETENTION FOR A WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Iruka yelled at them, once again.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" They both said in unison.  
"TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
As they went to their seats, they just give you evil killing glares and you respond with a nice how's it goen smile.

"Man you're in for it now" Shikamaru whispered.

"I've always been good at the game war," you said already thinking of new plans.

"Well don't do that to me I never did anything to make u mad." Shikamaru said putting his head down on the desk.

"So were picking sides now Shikamaru?" you said in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever....*blush*..." Shikamaru turned his head away.

"Are you ok, you look sick?" you said in an even more sarcastic voice.

"No I'm fine *blush*" Shikamaru said still looking away.

"Hey Neji is a face going red a sign of sickness?" you turned to Neji.

"I think it is.... *snicker*..." he said getting a huge smirk on his face.

"Shut up guys, ok. I'm trying to sleep..." Shikamaru retorted.

"Whatever u say..." you guys say in unison.  
Well in the end class got dismissed.  
as you were walking home-  
*maybe that was mean, I mean 2 WEEKS OF DETENTION!!! I didn't mean to be that evil, maybe I should tell Iruka before the fan girls, Sasuke, or Naruto kills me? sigh......... well I guess I'll go in early tomorrow, if I can even make it there without being eaten alive.....* you thought in depression.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

So you walked to the class, at least an hourly and walked in with your face down.  
*Man what was I thinking, tell the truth and how well is that going to turn out?!?! Oh well I guess since I'm here, I might as well get it over with.... sigh*  
"well your here early?!" Iruka said as he walked into class.  
"Yeah um Iruka I have something to tell you." You said in a depressed voice.  
*well this is awkward I feel like I'm having the talk?!*  
"Ok out with it." He said.  
So you told him the whole story, except the part with you had a date with Naruto and blushing at Sasuke. Only god only knows how Iruka would react with girl hormones.  
"Mint sigh"  
"Well since you told the truth, only a week of detention, half of what they get." Iruka said still kind of disappointed.  
"Thank you Iruka" you said as you started to turn around. you walked back outside.  
BAM!

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh cliff hanger yeah no not really.


	3. and the war begins

"Naruto get off me..." Naruto had just fallen on you when he was coming down the stairs.  
"Its not my fault the floor is so slippery!" he said.  
"What part of get off me, do you not understand..." you said irritated.  
"Oh sorry....*blush*..." Naruto said getting off you as quickly as he could.  
"But now that your here you have to tell the trut-"  
"Naruto, why the fuck else would she be here this early, she probably got a guilt trip and told Iruka everything," Sasuke, the smart ass, said as he walked down the stairs.  
*God is Neji disease contagious?* you thought getting an anime sweat drop.  
"Yeah..... Right..... What the?" you said as you looked up at Sasuke.  
"You guys r such los- waaaaaa!" Sasuke said s he started to lose his balance on the stairs and fell.  
Bam *What now I think I just broke a rib! This is karma isn't it?*  
"ooooooooowwwwwwwwwww..." you said in more pain.  
"What the heck is with these floors?" Sasuke points out.  
"We just got them waxed, isn't this great!!!! Oh by the way, Rika has a week of detention, you can start tomorrow." Iruka said to you.  
"Actually, I want to see what happens to the others and the waxed floors?!" you said as you sat down in your seat and waited for the others to come in for class.  
Naruto and Sasuke start snickering and so do you.  
"I don't get it what's so funny?" Iruka asked confuzzled.  
"Nothing..... *snicker*" you said trying to hold your laughter.  
So you stayed for the rest of the hour, watching everyone fall on the waxed floors, and saying some comments about it and you couldn't stop laughing. Then Neji and Shikamaru came in and fell down the stairs and you started cry/laughing!  
"You knew this was coming didn't you!?" Neji blurts out.  
"Wellllllll...... Maybe, but it was so funny why would I want to stop it?" you said while laughing.  
"Keep one eye open while sleeping..." Shikamaru says, to in an annoyed tone.  
"Stalker!!!!!!!!!" you said pointing at him.  
"Just warn me next time," he said going to sleep on his desk.  
"I'm going to sit down before I get into it..." Neji mumbles.  
"Oh well..." Shikamaru states.  
"I'm sitting," Neji said as he, started to zone out.  
"good for you," you said as you leaned your head on your hands.  
"*whisper* hey Shino can I see one of your bid bugs?" you asked Shino, you had talked to him since he was the first one to walk into class; he was the only one that didn't trip. So you talked to him.  
"Yeah, sure," he hands you the bug, and you put it down Shikamaru's shirt, who is sleeping.^.^'  
"WWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Shikamaru yelled, as he frantically was putting his hands behind his back, trying to get the bug out.  
"SHIKA BE QUITE!" Iruka spazed at Shikamaru.  
"sorry, Iruka s sensei," he says this while taking the bug out of his shirt, "I'm going to kill u Rika..." grumbled to you.  
"It was just a harmless joke..." you said, acting all innocent.  
"I thought it was funny," Shino points out.  
"Yeah, because you were part of it!" Shikamaru whispered angery to you two.  
"SHINO DO U WANT DETENTION" Iruka, once again, spazed.  
"No Iruka sensei, ..... Sorry..." Shino going back into silent mode.  
" It is so on Rika!" Shikamaru whispered.  
"Great I love the game war, especially with pranks!" you said.  
Just then the bell rang, and you went to training ground. You were practicing with fire that can shot out of your mouth hands, and your force fields.  
"I think I just used up all my chakra! Damn it, now how will I get home!" you say lying on the ground."Well, the grass is soft, I guess I'll just sleep in it. ZzZzzZzZzZzZzzzZzZzZzzzzzz

You started to open your eyes when you noticed a white ceiling. You rose from the coach to see that you were in a normal living room like any other.

"Where am I? I swear I was just at the training ground?" you lift your head up for the coach.  
"Yeah, you were, but I brought u to my place because you looked beat up? What you do this time?" you look over to see Sasuke.  
"Oh um sorry... And what was that suppose to mean? I was training?" you tried to get up, when a huge pain in your legs sprang up at you and then you fell back on the coach.  
"Um, maybe you should stay here for the night and rest. Don't try and hurt yourself..." Sasuke said as he started to walk off.  
"Wow, thanks for the advice, I'll take it into consideration..." you mumbled to yourself.  
"Just get some sleep." He said over his shoulder.  
" Ok," you blushed a little, noting knowing that you had been so loud that he had heard you. So, you lie down and doze off, but before that you start to think.  
*why did he go to the training grounds so late? Why did he even take me to his house? I got him 2 weeks of detention? And how did I not wake up on the way there? Well I guess I have a few questions I need to ask. Oh, fucken crap I promised Neji I'd walk to class with him! Oh man, I'm going to get it now! Well, now at least Shikamaru can't harm me in my sleep..... I'm going to shut my brain off before I get more bad news in my head...*  
well there u have it u guy's r lucky I made this one day after the other one! But at least you're reading it! Please!! Oh and by the way the vote is 4 Naruto, and 2 Sasuke. ^^ keep voting and reviewing!!!


	4. A Dumbass bet

You woke up and left a note for Sasuke. There was no way in hell that you would go through his house to find him.

You were to lazy

Why would Sasuke care

Unknown dark hallways don't sound all that safe…

**-Walking home-**

*Why didn't I just get the stuff out of my backpack and heal myself? Wait, where is MY BACKPACK!?  
NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO, I LEFT IT AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS. MUST GET IT!!!* You thought panicking; everything you needed for training was in that.  
So you run to training grounds, and look everywhere but it wasn't there. "Crap, why me, why me?!?!" you starting panicking in the middle of the training field.  
After about what seemed like an hour of looking, you went home and got dressed and went to class, thinking of what to tell Iruka.

**-In class-**

"Why so glum?" Shino looks at you.  
"I lost my backpack at the training grounds, when I worked too hard and past out, but I think someone stole it. It had all my ninja stuff! What am I going to do...?" you said as you slammed your head on the desk.  
"Weird, because I saw Naruto with your backpack, and he was mumbling something about payback," Shino said to you as he adjusted his glasses.  
You look at Naruto, Shino was right; he had your backpack and home work!  
"I swear to god, I am going to rip his head off and put it on a stick in front of his house....." you said angry that you had wasted your entire morning looking for nothing.  
"What?!?!?!??!" Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji say looking at you like you were crazy.  
"And I thought I was evil, Naruto really doesn't give himself enough credit. I got an idea.." you lifted your hands and started to bend the chakra around them to put a force field around your backpack as Naruto reaches for your homework. It shocks the hell out of him. Iruka runs over to see if he's ok and then sees your homework and backpack.  
"Busted..." you guys all say in unison.  
"NARUTO WHY DO YOU HAVE ALL OF RIKA'S HOMEWORK AND STUFF?" Iruka, the spaz, yelled.  
You got out of your chair and act like you didn't know, "So, you're the one who stole my backpack last night. Wow Naruto, just wow," you said in a disappointed voice.  
"NARUTO 2 MORE WEEKS OF DETENTION!!!!!!!!"  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Naruto yelled.  
"YOU HEARD ME!!!!!!" Iruka yelled back.  
"And that's how it's done guys..." you whisper to the rest of them.

**-So you stayed after class to do the detention, and it was not what you expected.-**

**  
**"We are going to work on our jutsus, got it?" Iruka said, all proud and crap.  
"Uh yeah, sure. Not what you think detention would be," you mumble to yourself.  
"Better than cleaning," Sasuke mumbles back to you. You were surprised he even talked to you; in fact, it kind of pissed you off that he never talks to anyone. He always just seemed too over confident, and thought that he was the best. In your words, that would be called a jack a**.  
"It is so on now Rika. Expect to wake up in a chicken suit," Naruto mumbles to you.  
"Ha, I'd like to see you try. You would probably end up putting it on yourself," you mumble back to him.  
After an hour of extremely intense training, Iruka gives you guys a rest.  
"So Naruto, what were you thinking of doing if you got my backpack?" you ask, breathy.  
"Using your homework as my own, then using the ninja tools, and last but not least, threaten you with the rest of your stuff," he says breathy as well.  
"To bad, if you hadn't done a bad job of hiding it, it would have worked. But you're not good at the pranking. I'm assuming you're just really unlucky, or just don't think it through..." you thought aloud.  
"Hey at least I tried to get you back! Suck up boy here, just let it go, like the suck up he is!!" Naruto said sarcastically, which made you start giggling.  
"Well look at what it got you into, and I'm nowhere near stupid as you," Sasuke says, in an 'I don't care just, shut up tone'.  
"Well, practice is over now, so you kids can go home," Iruka says.  
"Ok, well as much as I really want to stay here and talk, I don't. So, I'm going home," you said getting up, grabbing your backpack, and start walking home. Sasuke gets up to and walks with you. Then Naruto gets up, feeling left out, and starts to walk with you guys.  
"Sssssoooo, you do know Sakura was watching you when you were training Sasuke?" you tell him trying to start a conversation.  
"Yeah, I saw her pink hair and it was pretty obvious. Why did you see her?"  
"She looked like she wanted to eat you. I'm happy people don't like me the way they like you. Your life must suck." You say getting kind of bored.

**Sasuke Pov.-**

When you heard her say that, you just had to say something.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself." You said smirking.  
"What is that suppose to mean," Rika asks in a curious tone.  
"You don't know how many guys like you here..." Naruto speaks up.  
"Yeah right Naruto, I don't think guys like girls who prank people..." you said trying not to laugh.  
"You'd be surprised." you say.  
"Ok can we change the subject this is awkward?" Rika said, not wanting to ask any more questions.  
"What?!? Why!??!" Naruto asks with curiosity in his eyes.  
"That's not changing the subject Naruto, come on," Rika whining almost.  
"Fine I'll change the subject! What do you think of Sasuke?" Naruto says with an evil grin. Now that caught your interest. So you looked done at her, from the corner of your eyes.  
"Why couldn't I have just walked home alone?" Rika mumbles to herself.  
"Well, I'm waiting..." Naruto says impatiently.  
"Fine he's great and doesn't talk you happy." Rika says glaring at Naruto but then an evil grin comes to her face. "Ok, now I get to ask a question. Naruto what do you think of me?" Naruto starts to blush, and you couldn't help but glare at Naruto because you didn't want him to answer the question.  
"Well... um..... Uuuhhhh... yeah see..." Naruto starts to turn red and Rika giggle in enjoyment that he likes her.  
"Well see ya guys," and she walks into her house, you didn't even realize she lived so close to you.  
"What Naruto do you like her?" you said glaring.  
"Yeah, as a friend!!!" Naruto blurts.  
"I think there's more to that? But like she'd ever like you Naruto," You said glaring at him.  
"What's that suppose to mean!?!? I bet you I could get here to go with me to the winter dance, before you ever could!!! Chicken butt haired boy!!!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's face.  
"Fine it's on, you failure ninja!!! And whoever loses has to try to get a date with Ino for a week," Sasuke said smirking at the challenge.  
"Ooohhh it's so on, tomorrow the bet begins," Naruto says slyly and you walk off.

**-Ur Pov.-(Next Day)**

So you walked into class and sat where you usually sat, but today everyone had a nervous look on their face.  
*What the hell? DO WE HAV A POP QUIZ! OH MY GOD, I THINK WE DO BUT, BUT! Wait, calm down. Why don't I just ask Shino, he know everything about everything.* you thought trying not to flip out.  
"Hey Shino, why does everybody look like we have a pop quiz?" you asked hoping he was not going to say the dreaded answer.  
"Because it's a week before the winter dance, and this is when people start to ask about dates," Shino said not caring about the dance what so ever.  
*Oh shit, is that why I we had that weird conversation with Naruto and Sasuke about how guys like me? *shiver* Well I'm not going anyway. I'd rather kill myself -.-'* you thought, knowing what happens at all the dances you had been forced to go to.  
"By the way, it is mandatory to attend. We are also getting our teams assigned today," Shino spills.  
*NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO oh god why me!!! The dance!!!!!! What 15 year old dances? And the teams? Oh please, don't put me with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, or Lee especially not Lee!!!* You thought as expressions of terror were forming on your face.  
So Iruka goes through the teams and then he says, "And team 7, will be Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Rika."  
*NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I EVEN ASKED NOT TO BE PUT ON THE TEAM WITH ALL THOSE PEOPLE! Just great, god hates me!!!!!!* you thought as your head slammed on your desk.  
"Now go meet up with your team and your sensei," Iruka instructed.  
-Waiting at the bridge with team-

**Naruto Pov.-**

Rika was looking over the bridge her hair blowing in the wind. She looked so peaceful, as she stared at the moving water. You couldn't help but blush, she was so beautiful and kind hearted. Even though she said she was cold, and played pranks on people, in the end she always felt bad if she knew her pranks went too far and would make up for it. This was it; you had to ask her to the winter dance here and now. So you started to make your way over to her and looked at her.  
"Um... Rika can I ask you something?" you sounded kind of shy and nervous. She looked up at you with her cute purple eyes looking so innocent.

Hahaha I'm ending here I know u hate me but -__________- that's my face.


End file.
